The Animation of the Cullens
by DahliaLilly
Summary: What happens when the Cullens suddenly find themselves as some of the main character's in Disney's classic animations? Will they ever find each other or a way out!
1. prolouge

**AN: So, here is prologue, I will also post the first actual chapter. **

The water lapped against the ship as it charged toward her perch on the rock. I my heart was filled with such joy, I would finally be with her again.  
Her piercing scream drew me out of my trace just in time to see a dark figure pull her back down into the water. A faint golden shimmer off her tail was all that I saw as my beloved was separated from me yet again.


	2. Bella as Ariel

Bella P.O.V.

I was sitting next to Edward on the couch watching Renesmee open her wedding presents when all of a sudden I heard this loud noise. I turned

around just in time to see this large cloud of pure white fog rush through the open widows. Before I could realize what was coming at us, the

world went black. Pitch Black. I quickly realized that my eyes were closed and hurriedly opened them.

To my surprise, I was no longer in the living room of my family's house. I was underwater, except this was no ordinary water, it was too blue and

everything around me was so... animated. I looked down to find that I too was different. Instead of legs I had a tail the color of the purest gold.

Glancing up yet again, I spotted a mirror on the other side of the room. With much difficultly I managed to swim to it and see my reflection.

I looked similar to my Vampire self, with the exception of being entirely animated, the only difference was the fact that my eyes were no longer

golden, they were once again a deep chocolate brown.

My deep gazing at the mirror was interrupted as a slim mermaid with red hair entered the room. She spoke before I could.

"Princess Ariel, your father is looking for you."

_great. _I thought, _now I'm a Disney princess..  
_

_  
_**AN: I know it's short. I will go through where each character ended up before I start the actual story... Please tell me if you want me to **

**continue!!  
**

**please R&R!!!!**


	3. Edward

**AN: So, I'm sorry it took me this long to update.... Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! **

Edward P.O.V.

When I regained control over my self, I opened my eyes to find that I was in the middle of the woods with a large grey horse... Weird.... then something cault my attension, my hand was all the exact same color, no variations, and it didn't sparkle. That's when I realized it. I was ANIMATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HOW IN THE WORLD COULD I BE ANIMATED!!!! WHERE IS BELLA!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?

As, I looked all around me, I saw my reflection in the nearby creek. The reflection was so famililiar. I was Prince Philip from Disney's "Sleeping Beauty"!!!

I still had my mind reading ability so, the thoughts of my horse suprised me.

_ha ha! Cullen is Prince Philip!!!!_

"ummm... Mike, is that you?"

_No duh! who else would it be? I look the same as I did at school yeasterday._

"No, you don't.... Mike, you're a horse."

_What do you mean a horse? _He could be just soooo stupid sometimes...

I picked up his reins and lead him to the same creek I had seen my reflection in.

_OH! MY! BELLA! I REALLY AM A HORSE!!!!!_

Then he just passed out, falling on his right side.

"wow Mike, you really are a whimp..."

- Three hours later -

I was sitting on Mike's back, surveying the surrounding forrest when, a soft musical singing cault my attension.

The melody was so fammiliar. OH RIGHT! It was that song "once apon a dream" from the movie.

"Go! Mike! er... Sampson." I kicked him to a gallop and off we went following the sound of the girl's voice untill the owner was visable, it was Rosalie."

I ran into the clearing and came face to face with her, and she gasped.

"OH! Edward, what are you doing here? I thought this was one of my fantasies."

"I just opened my eyes to find myself here, and to my suprise both you and Mike are here in this story."

"WHAT?!!? Mike, as in Mike Newton is here?!?! Where is he?!?"

"He's right behind me."

"where, the only thing I see behind you is a horse. WAIT! mike is the horse?!"

"yes."

with that she broke down into a fit of histarical laughter for about five minutes.

"ummm.. Rose, do you know where everyone else is?"

"no, you are the first person I've reconised. I just thought I had watched this movie to many times and was day dreaming about being in it."

"I need to find Bella. Will you help me?"

"Yes, but I also need to find Emmett."

"I'll help you if you help me."

"Deal." We both agreed at the same time, then Mike whimpered behind me.

_Don't I get a say in this?_

"Not a chance Mike. You're a my horse, you have no say in where we go."

With that he just stood there glaring at me as I helped Rose onto his back."

**AN: So... I have a few things to cover, so please read. (then review when you are done (: ) **

**1st, I have a question. Would all of you rather I wrote a chapter to tell you where all of the characters ended up, or just give you the list, and get on with the finding each other part? There are a lot of characters, so all the little intros may take a while. Please tell me your oppinion in a review, or by voiting in the poll on my profile. Please tell me!**

**2nd, I want to reccomend someone new to the fanfiction world every few chapters, please read some of their stories and review, we all know what it was like to be brand-new and have very few people reading our stories! **

** This chaper's is......**

** Ponypal95 Yay ponypal95! please go read her stories and review! :) (she will have one for Twilight shortly...) here is her url: .net/u/1754519/ **

** (If you want your name here just PM me...)**

**that's about it... I want to give a big thank you and cyber-hug to Gladesistas (aka, Emma) for helping me with all my stories!! Please Review!!! Love you all!!!**

**(it's the little box right beneth this if you didn't know.)**

**xoxo, **

**~Belle~**


	4. everyone else

**AN: Thank you to all that reviewed! :) It really means a lot to me! :) So... I've taken everyone vote into consideration and decided to do this... it will be all the rest of the introductions combined into this chapter... (and some continuations...)**

Jasper P.O.V.

I blinked my eyes to find a little pair of Little pair of golden eyes staring intently into my own. Sitting up quickly I swatted at the creature. That's when I realized. It was Esme.

She was TINY and had wings! It was almost like she was.. was... tinker bell!

"Cr-" I manged to get out before she exploded in my face with her tiny high pitched banter.

"HOW DARE YOU CUSS!!!!!!! I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN TO CUSS IN FRONT OF A LADY! BAD JAS- I MEAN PETER!!!!" She waved her little pointy wand at me, while hovering a few feet in front of me. He emotions were screaming outrage.

What did she mean Peter?!

That's when I looked down to find my self in some kind of green dress and tights.

Spinning around I found a mirror. I WAS PETER PAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After staring at my self in shock for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door to the log-house-thing i apparently lived in.

I opened the door quickly to find a girl who looked a lot like Jessica standing in front of it with a bunch of weirdly dressed kids behind her.

"ummmm.. Jas- I mean Peter, I'm Jes- no, Wendy; and these are the lost boys and girls." She turrned around and said, "Children!, introduce your selves!!"

They stepped forward one at a time and said there names.

"Ben" "Tyler" "Paul" "Sue" "Tanya" then the last and shyest girl stepped for ward. "I-I-I'm- Claire."

"Well... do you all remember what you were doing five minutes ago?"

I was surrounded by shouts of "Washing dishes", "Watching TV", "Painting my finger nails", "kissing a picture of Edward", "coloring".

"Those are all very good..." I mumbled as I started pacing, trying to figure out what was going on. "WAIT! Kissing a Picture of Edward?!?!?!?!?" I whirled around to look at everyone.

Jessica and Tanya both shrugged at the same time. I watched in horror as the following scene materialized before my eyes.

"What?! YOU LOVE EDWARD TOO?!" they echoed each other in perfect symetry. Creepy. "YOU CAN'T! HE'S MINE!!!!" They tackled the other in a total cat-fight.

They were about to kill each other if i didn't stop them!

Sending out heavy waves of calm, I managed to get them both sit down on other sides of the room.

"Girls. you really HAVE to get over him! He's married and has a kid!!!!" Esme yelled in a squeaky voice from her perch on my shoulder.

"WAIT! Esme, why are you on my shoulder?!"

"I can't just fly around all the time! my wings can't take it!"

"OH... carry on."

She continued to yell at the two girls for a good two solid minutes.

Wow, getting used to this is going to take a LOT of work... not to mention trying to find Alice and the others....

Jacob P.O.V.

When I sat up and looked around, I was in some kind of hut.

HUH? That's when Emily walked in.

"Kocoum. They need you outside."

"Emily, why did you call me Kocoum? It's Jacob."

"Thank goodness!" She ran over and hugged me. "I thought I had gone crazy! Everyone keeps calling me Pocahontas! Seriously. I can't find anyone else I know." She breathed in deeply before letting me go. "Well, except... I think I found Leah..."

"you did? why do you think your wrong?" She just looked at me for a second before whistling twice.

I small fuzzy raccoon came strutting into the hut, glaring at Emily. That is until it spotted me. It immediately perked up and came to sit by me.

"Leah?" I asked analysing it carefully.

She nodded her fuzzy little head up and down repeatedly.

Hmmmmm....

"yep. She's Leah.... wow... this really can't get any weirder." I mumbled as I laid back down on the Mat I had woken up on.

"Jacob, they need you out there as Kocoum. Some ship has just arrived."

"Oh... well, in that case, I had better get out there." I jumped up and strutted out of the hut into the small Indian village that lay before me.

When I finally saw the men who had come off the ship I nearly burst up laughing, as much as I wanted to kill the other. It was Seth and Laurent.

"Hey... umm.. what is your new name? I whispered."

"John Smith"

"oh! just wait until you see who Pocahontas is! It's Emily!... Who is that? I know it's Laurent. But who is he supposed to be?"

"do you remember the movie?"

"yes."

"he's the fat evil guy."

"Oh. then we best find a way to beat him!"

Renesmee P.O.V.

I flashed open my eyes and found my self in what seemed like a small Chinese cottage. I was wearing a kimono... strange. I could have sworn just two seconds ago I was opening wedding presents with Jacob and waiting anxiously waiting for the wedding to be over and to start our honeymoon. But this was so different... Just then a little red dragon came walking into the room, applying lip-stick.  
"so, you Bella's kid?" That high pitched voice seemed so familiar....  
"Uh, yes." She rolled her eyes, finally closing the lip-stick.  
"I'm Lauren, you better watch your back little Missy." It was Lauren! Great, and she had a grudge against me.  
"who are you calling Little? Dragon girl." She looked shocked for some reason.  
"What do you mean Dragon girl?" I grabbed the mirror that was laying on the dresser near my bed, and held it up for her.  
"just look in the mirror."  
After staring at herself for half a minute, she started attacking me. "What did you do to me?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
We wrested until Carlisle came and broke us up. "Ladies, Ladies. Does this really have to end in violence?!"  
We both nodded our heads.  
he sighed then said, "no. it will not. Come along, now, Re- Mulan, Mushu."  
We both looked at each other questioningly. Mulan? Mushu? Seriously, I wonder what happened.

Bella P.O.V.

I saw after the girl, she led me to a small cave, and said, "Flounderina will take you the rest of the way."  
"okay..." Just then a large, Blue and Yellow fish came darting out of the cave.  
"OH! Bel- Ariel it's you! I'm so glad... I thought this was another one of my nightmares... at least this one would be better than the ones with Mike Newton.... I almost forgot! I have to show to the throne room.  
"Throne room?" The fisheyness must have really made her talk more...

"Yes silly! You have to see your father King Triton. er, King Charlie...."

WHAT?!?! Charlie was here too??!?!!?!?!?!?

Alice P.O.V.

I saw not a half second before it happened. I saw us all being blacked out and transformed into Disney characters, something I could have never imagined! I wonder where exactly I had ended up... So, I quickly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings.

I was in an alley way.... in Ancient Greece it would appear, based on my clothing. I decided to step out of the alley to see what was going on.... Just out side the Alley I was shocked to see Emmett standing on a pedestal in the middle of the square showing off his muscles.

"Oh Emmett.... " I muttered under my breath.

He spun around and looked strait at me. Looks like we still have most of out abilities...

"Hey Meg!" He called as he jumped down from his pedestal and started running toward me.

just then I knew who everyone was.

**AN: so... what do you think? please tell me!! Here is the list of who everyone (well almost... there are a good few that still need to be revealed.) is.**

**Hercules:**

**Alice- Meg**

**Emmett- Hurcules**

**The little Mermaid:**

**Bella- Ariel**

**Angela- Flounderina**

**Charlie- King Triton**

**Sleeping Beauty:**

**Aurora- Rosalie**

**Prince Philip- Edward**

**Philip's horse- Mike**

**Peter Pan:**

**Jasper- Peter Pan**

**Tinker Bell- Esme**

**The lost children- Claire, Ben, Tyler, Paul, Sue, and Tanya**  
**Wendy- Jessica**

**Mulan: **

**Mulan- Renesmee**

**Mushu- Lauren**

**General Shang- Carlisle**

**Pocahontas:**

**Raccoon- Leah**

**Kocum- Jacob**

**John Smith- Seth**

**fat evil dude who wears purple (seriously, if you know his name please tell me!!)- Laurent**

**Emily- Pocahontas**

**I think that's it.....**


End file.
